


Hot

by WritLarge



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur does not like the heat, M/M, Secret Saito Gift Exchange, Texting, image sets, naughty selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: For the prompt: Blistering





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).




End file.
